1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor module, and more particularly, to an image sensor module and a method for adjusting a focus of the image sensor module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a prior art image sensor module 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the image sensor module 100 comprises a substrate 110, an image sensor 120, a holder 130, a lens module 140 and a lens barrel 150. When the image sensor module 100 needs to adjust the focus, a user can screw the lens barrel 150 relative the holder 130 to increase or decrease a distance between the image sensor 120 and the lens module 140 to adjust the focus of the image sensor module 100.
However, when the lens module 140 has more than one lens, such as four lenses shown in FIG. 2, the image sensor module 100 may suffer some problems when adjusting the focus. As shown in FIG. 2, when a lens barrel is screwed (i.e., a lens module 240 is rotated), some lenses of the lens module 240 may be not within a sensing region 222 of an image sensor 220, that is the image sensor 220 may not sense all light penetrating through the lenses of the lens module 240.
In addition, when a tilt problem of the lens barrel 150 occurred after the image sensor module 100 is assembled, the images sensed by the image sensor 120 may be blurred, but the image sensor module 100 shown in FIG. 1 cannot simply solve this problem.